Sensations
by LetMePretendToCare
Summary: Surviving a near death experience can leave you feeling numb, cold, unsure if you actually survived. Exhausted, scared and alone, Phineas and Isabella let their bodies take over and loose themselves in the sensations.


"Go! Go! GO!"

Isabella and Phineas ran through the deserted streets of Danville as blasts of lethal plasma rained down on them. They didn't once stop to think or look over their shoulders at the army of Normbots swarming behind them, because both of them knew that slowing down for even a second would mean certain death. Adrenaline kept them moving, stopped the aching of their legs and drowned out the screams of their lungs begging for air. A car exploded somewhere behind them, but they kept moving, they didn't even break stride.

Adrenaline was only going to keep them going for so long though, they needed a plan. Phineas scanned his surroundings with a glance, not risking anything more. They were in luck, one of their safe houses was coming up, just a few more seconds to safety.

"Left!" He yelled, pulling a smoke grenade from his belt and tossing it. Isabella didn't question him, pitching her body to turn down the next street without losing speed. The grenade exploded, filling the area with heavy smoke. It would only buy them two or three seconds, they would have to make them count. They burst through the door of a building, still not slowing until they hit the opposite wall. Isabella yanked a filing cabinet aside, revealing a hole in the wall just big enough for them to fit through, and they scrambled inside.

Phineas pulled the cover back just in time to hear the door to the building get torn off its hinges. They scrambled to slap their hands over each other's mouths and listened for an eternally long few seconds until another bang of the Normbot smashing through the wall as it left graced their ears. Time seemed to stand still, the silence burning their ears, but there was no sounds of Normbots gathering, nothing tore through the walls to kill them.

They were safe.

They both let go and slumped over, Phineas against the wall and Isabella on the floor. They gasped as their bodies trembled, still running on their endorphin high. Everything felt distant, the ache in his legs, the fire in his chest, the sweat clinging to his body. If somebody had asked him in that moment if he was alive or dead, he wouldn't have known the answer.

He looked over at Isabella just as she looked up at him. Their eyes met and suddenly their lips were crushed together, meshing fiercely as she ground herself against his lap. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, wrestling with her own tongue and tasting her sweet flavor.

Her shaking hands fumbled with his pants, popping the button and yanking down his fly. He growled and pulled her shirt up, before grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it hard. Her response was to plunge her hands into his pants and finally free his hardening cock, stroking his thick length until it was at full mast.

The kiss broke and he attacked her neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting at her exposed flesh, tasting the saltiness of her sweat, feeling her racing pulse just below. Hoarse moans escaped her mouth before she bit her lip to silence herself. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and simply tore it open. He gasped as the cold air hit his burning skin before her warm hands began tracing up and down his chiseled body.

Phineas followed her example. He grabbed the front of her bra and in one quick move tore it from her, letting her ample chest spill free from it's confinement. He kneaded the sensitive mounds roughly, pinching down on her rosey nipples. She hissed from the jolts of pain and excitement it sent through her, but her body demanded more.

Her pants were next, fumbling them down her long legs and pushing aside her soaked thong to reveal her dripping pussy. The cold concrete dug into her knees as she rose up to align his throbbing length with her aching loins. His hands left her breasts and grabbing her by the hips and in one fluid motion slammed her down onto his lap.

She bit down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and muffle her screams of pain and mind numbing pleasure. Another growl came from his throat and without giving her time to adjust, he pulled her up his length, shuddering as her hot, velvety walls clung to him every inch of the way, and slammed her back down. She screamed again and squeezed him with everything she had.

It was amazing, the cold air, their hot skin, his throbbing length, her boiling insides, the sweat, the pain, the fullness, the tightness, the sensations.

They were both alive!

Her hips moved on their own, pumping and gyrating against him. One hand went back to her breast while the other came down hard on the globe of her ass. She howled with delight and rode him faster, painfully clawing at his chest with her nails. His hips rose to meet her every thrust, filling the room with the wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and their unrestrained screams of ecstasy.

The mounting pressure in her stomach spurred her to move faster, feeling him throbbing inside of her. He gripped the back of her head and mashed their lips together again right as they hit their peaks. Her walls spasmed and milked his length for every drop of hot cum that he sent gushing into her, filling her to the brim and leaving a warm sensation in her belly.

The kiss broke, lines of spit still connecting them as they were left panting as hard as they had been when they first arrived. Their bodies shook as aftershocks of their orgasms rippled through them. She fell against his chest and he used the last bit of energy he had to hold her close before exhaustion finally caught up and the two lovers passed out.


End file.
